Blackxoul The Mage Slayers
by xoulblade
Summary: The world of Sanctuary enters the world of BTVS, their assassin, mission is to rescue the 'key' made flesh. This was titled Mage Slayers, it just didnt fit...
1. Sanctuary

I have no claim to LOTR, BTVS, nor Diablo II. I thought I'll try this combination,   
  
so everyone sit back and relax.............  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
~*Proluge*~  
  
On light feet, the dark figure walked into the meeting place of the Viz-Jaq'taar,  
  
coming to the middle of the room, the figure waited to be acknowledged.  
  
The person had not long to wait, as the torches around the room flared up,  
  
three robed figures entered the room, the dark figure knelt, withs its face to the  
  
the floor.   
  
"Child, theres a new mission for you." The voice echoed around the large room,  
  
"The key is about to be taken, her protector is no longer worthy to do so."  
  
The dark figure's voice spoke out for the first time, "But My Lords!! I was about to  
  
defeat Diablo when you called for me, my friends are in danger, I must go back to   
  
help them!!"  
  
The cloaked beings rose to their full height, but said in a gentle tone, "They are in good hands  
  
child, another is there to help."  
  
Growling under its breath the figure nodded and knelt again, "Yes my lords."  
  
It has begun, the colliding of worlds has started.  
  
For anyone has played the computer game, Diablo II the expansion pack, the assassin is  
  
the newest member of the group, and this character kicks major @$$. This is one of my   
  
favorite character to play, theres only three girl parts in this game, the Amazon, and the  
  
Sorceress. I have played them both, but the Assassin is my favorite ^_^.   
  
Just R/R!! 


	2. this keeps getting better and better!

Disclaimer: I dont own LOTR, BTVS, or DII  
  
Blackxoul  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
Chapter 1 ~SunnyDale, Cal USA~  
  
The Adept   
  
I have walked the paths: the shadowed roads  
  
that led to terror's breast. I have plumbed the depths of  
  
Hatred's womb and scaled Destruction's crest.  
  
For every secret left unveiled, for every power learned,  
  
I'd sell the remnants of my soul, regardless how it burned.  
  
And still I sought a higher wisdom few could have attained.  
  
'Though I found it, it would leave - broken, damned and drained.  
  
For now I find this power gained is more unto a curse.  
  
My spirit burns with every spell and each irreverent verse.  
  
Despite this strength and knowledge earned, I have paid a heavy toll,  
  
Never should've traded power for my own immortal soul.  
  
- C. Vincent Metzen  
  
The moment I said 'Yes' to this mission I knew I was damned, I had to rescue a human  
  
girl-child from her own sister, granted 'she' was ten and six, but she acted like a spoiled  
  
brat. But as I watched her interaction with her sister and her sisters 'friends' I understood  
  
and I sympathized with her, her sister was horrible to her, if one can possibly be overprotective  
  
and ignore the one person they should protect, I shook my head.  
  
This 'key' this 'girl' had been breeched before, I could feel it around her, things have happened   
  
to her in the past that sucked out all the fun things in her life, she wanted to be important to her  
  
big sister, slayer or not. Dawn Summers wanted to be just like her sister. This Buffy and her friends,  
  
couldn't see that and I saw it in a matter of a week, watching them interact.  
  
Living on this 'Hellmouth' could I get these people to trust me as a friend?? My thoughts were  
  
answered for me a couple of days later, tis was midnight, Buffy was patroling the cemetary, I  
  
followed the Slayer, to make sure she gets home on time to be with Dawn. I was high up in a tree  
  
that bordered the cemetary. I saw a hideous monster, I curse in my language, it was a monster from  
  
my world. I had no choice but to help now. Standing up on the branch I got a better look at the monster  
  
"SHIT!!" This was no ordinary monster, this was Ventar the Unholy, found in Baal's Throne of   
  
destruction. He 'Baal' must have heard of my mission and sent this batch of ugliness to accomindate   
  
the 'key'. I growled and jumped out of the tree and ran towards the unexpected Slayer.   
  
Pushing her aside I stood there, waiting for its next move.  
  
This monster is a b*tch to kill in my world, but not impossible. Dropping into a fighting stance,  
  
I waited, my shadow warrior, took over, drawing the beast into my trap. I grinned evilly as  
  
the monster stepped into the range of my sentry, bolts of electrity shot from my trap, making  
  
the beast numb with a painful shock. It didn't kill it, but thats what I wanted, giving it no time  
  
to move I sprung into my charge up attack and into my finishing move. I had no emotions for this  
  
beast, for all it did was kill......jerking back from it, I slashed downward with my claws, striking  
  
the Ventar, across its massive chest. Then for my final attack I slashed across its chest.  
  
With its last foul breath, it collasped, I hissed as it fell. I had forgotten about the slayer standing  
  
nearby, I glanced over at her, all she had was a pointy wooden stake, I could have laughed out   
  
loud if I thought it was funny, but it wasn't, she wouldn't have lasted ten seconds with the Ventar, for  
  
they were known for its speed, any newbie would have know that in my world, strike it first before  
  
it struck you, and ask questions after it was dead. I stared at the slayer, I could feel the blood that had  
  
smeared across my body, it was dripping from my claws. "Next time slayer pay more attention, next  
  
time, it won't be a Ventar."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Are you going to fight me next, cause if you are, I'm ready!!"  
  
I could have rolled my eyes at her, for being the legendary slayer, she is still naive, Hellmouth or  
  
not I still am the same age as her, and still fought more dangerous demons in my world than  
  
she has and she was called at the age of 16, but I felt pity for this slayer, the killings over the years  
  
had harden her heart to the one person that needed her the most, and that was Dawn.  
  
I studied this slayer, even though I have seen her all this week, I never took the oppurtunity to actually  
  
study her. Petite, about 5'4, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes, she did look fragile, but looks could be  
  
deciving. Me on the other hand, I was petite, but I was an inch shorter, with short blonde hair and brown  
  
eyes. The scary thing is I am the same age as their key, Dawn, 16 years for half of that, I have been fighting  
  
being taught by my clan, the Viz-Jaq'taar, I was cold-hearted in battle so I ended up with the nickname, Blackxoul.  
  
I was jerked out of my brooding when the slayer decide to move, jerked from my musing is never a good  
  
thing, because my mind is not exactually in charge, I reacted. Trying not to hurt the slayer, for she still  
  
had work to do here, I jump up and landed on a gravestone, I perched there, "Slayer!! I'm not here to  
  
fight you nor your friends."  
  
That stopped her in mid-attack, 'Good shes not completely stupid.' Keeping the stone between us I,   
  
watched her movements, "I'm was just trying to help, thats it slayer."  
  
She cocked her head at me, "Where you sent here from Angel??"  
  
"Angel??" I shook my head, "Never heard of him."  
  
Her eyes held disapointment.  
  
Great, its going to be one of those meetings, looking at Buffy, "Who is this Angel?"  
  
Her eyes snapped back up to mine, "Angel is a vampire, that has his soul back."  
  
That was short and definitely pointless, "And he helps the innocent."  
  
I practically rolled my eyes at her, "Wasn't there a dumb blonde syndrome here??"  
  
Not to offend any of my Amazon friends. But this slayer takes that award.  
  
As she stood there babbling away I cleaned the blood from my weapons and put them  
  
back in place, shaking my head, this is the slayer?? I knew she fought better that she talks  
  
but my mission is to help and capture the Key, not hurt anyone here.  
  
"HEY YOU??" I looked up annoyed at the perky slayer, "Yes?"  
  
"You want to come and met my friends?"  
  
I nodded, "Sure, why not."  
  
As we walked beyond the graves, it brought back memories from my seconded mission as an assassin.  
  
When I fought Blood Raven, for she was turned, one of the great leaders of the Rogues, turned into that  
  
monster. I was brought out of my thoughts by the slayer, "So whats your name??"  
  
"Xian."  
  
"Oh, mines Buffy."  
  
I gave her a small smile, 'Duh, I knew that.'  
  
But I sighed I don't hate her, its just so hard for me to be perky and nice, when  
  
there are so much evil in my world, this world make me wary. She lead me to her   
  
home, and into the front door.   
  
My hell has just started, there were more slayers or I should say future slayers, about  
  
20 of them in this two-story home. Plus Buffy's watcher, Giles, then the rest of her friends, which   
  
I already knew of, Xander, Willow, Andrew, and Dawn. There was an insouled vampire by the name  
  
of Spike and I thought there was only Angel that had a soul. They were as wary with me as I was  
  
with them. But I had my mission, to protect Dawn........I nodded to each as Buffy introduced me,  
  
When it came to Dawn though I bowed deeply, showing my respects to this girl, us assassins don't  
  
honor someone like that for nothing.   
  
Getting Dawn away from her would not be easy, for one, there was a vampire present, 20 inexperienced  
  
slayers and one that has been in the business for a LONG time. There was strong magic, that was colliding  
  
with mine, and that would be.........ah yes, Buffy's friend Willow. This keeps getting better and better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N History of the Assassins; The Viz-Jaq'taar, the Order of the Mage Slayers sole purpose was to police the  
  
mage clans, destroying corruption, wherever they found it. They draw their power from within, not from external  
  
forces, could easily mask demonic interfence, Assassins maintain the purest, most focused minds.  
  
The Order would not employ the magic arts directly; rather, they would use ingenious devices and enchanted items  
  
to battle those possessing great magical powers. To further their campaign against demonic corruption, they  
  
concentrated on honing the natural abilities of their bodies, both physical and mental.   
  
R/R please!! ^_^ 


End file.
